A typical liquid discharge head mounted in a liquid discharge apparatus represented by a thermal type ink jet recording device has a plurality of energy generating elements which generate thermal energy used to discharge a liquid.
As disclosed in PTL 1, the energy generating element is formed in such a way that a layer of a heat generating resistive material which generates heat by electrical power supply and a pair of electrodes to supply an electrical power to this layer are provided on a substrate formed of silicon, and an insulating layer of an insulating material is further provided for covering. In order to protect the insulating layer from cavitation impact generated when a liquid or the like is discharged, a metal layer formed form a metal material is provided on the surface of the insulating layer, so that the durability thereof is improved. In addition, when the insulating layer has a hole (crack), since an electrochemical reaction occurs between the metal layer and the liquid to deteriorate the metal layer, degradation in durability and/or and dissolution of the metal layer may occur. Hence, inspection of insulation properties between the energy generating element and the metal layer is performed at a manufacturing stage. The metal layer described above has a belt shape and is commonly provided to protect a plurality of energy generating elements, and the inspection of insulation properties is conducted using an inspection terminal connected to the metal layer and an inspection terminal commonly connected to the plurality of energy generating elements. According to this method, the inspection of insulation properties of the insulating layer can be collectively performed for the plurality of energy generating elements.